Mai Otome: Decision
by Minagi Mikoto
Summary: Chapter two is up! "Dance of the Maidens"! You'll see some dancing couples at Mashiro's birthday ceremony! Emotional clashes between Arika, Nina and the others! This story happens after Mai-Otome Zwei centering on Arika and Nina. Please Read and Review!
1. We are 17!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime and Mai-Otome Characters (although I have said earlier that Mai is mine!)**

**Hi, everybody. This is my first fanfic (actually the very first story that I've written). This is about lives of everybody in Mai-Otome and their decisions for future. It happens less than one year after Yuna incident in Mai-Otome Zwei and is written like a complete episode. To enjoy this story to its fullest you must at least have watched Mai-Otome and Mai-Otome Zwei with original (japanese) audio. And by the way, today is September 7th that as many of you may now, is the birthday of Arika, Nina and Mashiro! Now enjoy the story and please review! Hum!(Translation:Yup!)**

**Note: There is a relatively long flashback. To avoid confusion, the start and the end of it has been marked with stars.**

* * *

It was a bright shinny day. He stared at the forest in front of him, as he heard a familiar song from inside of it. Then He walked into the forest but couldn't feel the ground. He felt for some reason very light. He heard the song more clear now as he saw a girl with brown hair and pigtails singing while birds and squirrel were around her. He tried to call the girl's name, but he couldn't just remember it. The girl stopped the song and looked back at him. Then she changed to a young woman with dark brown hair and a strange blue necklace smiling at him. "Lena!" He yelled and then felt the sun getting closer and warmer as he closed his eyes...

"So you are awake" Said a dark blue haired girl standing at the door, holding a pocket of bread. "Good Morning, Sergay".

"Hmmm -yawns- Good Morning, Nina" said Sergay after he sat in the bed. "What time is it? Ah! It's Already 10. How much have I slept?"

"Well you are a sleepy head as usual" said Nina pouting in a sweet way while taking her clothes off.

Sergay smiled. "It's already that late. Shouldn't you be at your part-time job?"

"Today is holiday! We just have to celebrate today!"

"Celebrate? What are you talking about?" said Sergay with a confused look.

Nina smiled and blushed a little "just assume that today is a special day, OK?"

"Well let's see, today is ..." he picked up a small calendar on the desk near and opened it "September 7th ... Windbloom's Queen Mashiro Blan de Windbloom's Birthday?! You must be joking! You are going to celebrate this?!"

Nina blushed further "W-Well, no, this is ... this is my birthday too, and one of my friend's"

"Your ... birthday?" said Sergay a bit surprised. Then he smiled "you should have told me earlier, since I could buy..." he frowned at that and said with a sad smile "really I don't have any money on my own".

"Sergay..." said Nina as she looked down feeling ashamed.

"Anyway, this is really a surprise that yours and Queen Mashiro's birthday are the same ... and wait you said that it's one of your friend's too? What a coincidence" said Sergay who suddenly seemed cheered up. "So, I suppose she lives in Artai, right?"

"Huh?! Y-yeah" Nina cut her sentence, obviously worried.

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's alright" answered Nina looking down sadly.

Sergay looked down frowning; sadness could be read from his face. _It's always like this. I'm not supposed to know anything._

He put his cheerful mask on again. "So for your birthday, you don't have any friends living nearby, right?" said Sergay with jocular tone.

"Well, this is ..."

He put a finger on his chin saying "Then we have to hold our little party by ourselves. I'll better become prepared for that" he winked joyfully and got up from the bed.

"No! You don't really have to!" said Nina with a light blush.

"Well, you are now 17 aren't you?" said Sergay wearing a white shirt.

"Yes". _It's been exactly 8 years since then, Sergay._

He took a look at the calendar again "It seems that Queen Mashiro is 17 too ... this is quite strange" he looked down thoughtfully and suddenly looked straightly at Nina "Don't tell me that your friend is also 17?!"

Nina' stream of thoughts cut at that comment "Huh?! Ah, yeah, she is".

Sergay could hardly hide his surprise "Well, if there was any similarity between you and Queen Mashiro, I would have said that you are sisters or something!" he said humorously.

Nina smiled at the comment. "Well, I'll go prepare breakfast" She said.

"OK. I'll go take a shower. Would you like to join?" he said with a joyful wink.

Nina's face turned a shade of red "No! It's fine! I'll go another time!"

"Alright then" he said chuckling a bit while going to the bath.

Nina went to kitchen and put the pocket of breads on the cabinet.

She put her hand on a green crystal on her left ear and sighed.

* * *

**Opening! (Dream Wing, Crystal Energy or anything else!)**

**We are 17!**

* * *

***

**Earlier, One Week after Yuna Incident**

Garderobe's Principal sat down on her chair positioned at the top of the table where rulers of different countries or their representatives sat behind it as well.

"We will now begin the second SOLT, Strategic Otome Limitation Talks".

"Principal! May I start a discussion?" said a middle aged man with dark brown hair.

Natsuki frowned a little "Please, King of Florence, Charles Guinel Roy de Florence" She said with a polite tone.

"Although it may not be very suitable to be discussed in this kind of meeting, especially that it is held in Windbloom. But I feel that we must question the title of it, before making any discussion" the former said with a bitter smile.

Confused looks exchanged from around the table mixing with whispers of "what does he mean?" until Natsuki ended up the situation "Please let the Council know what do you exactly mean?" Her tone was still polite, but anger could be felt from it.

He made a little cough and replied "Well, by now it has been known by everyone that Otomes play the key role in the fate of the world, so why would we have to make them disappear?"

Queen of Remus shook her head as agreement, while the others didn't seem to be in much agreement with his words.

Natsuki frowned before saying "Your Majesty, I think we settled ..."

"And besides it seems that this Limitation is not too general, regarding to the fact of formation of Otome Delta Force in Aries and sending one of Five Pillars to Artai as so-called peacemaker. And there is no representative present from Artai too" said King Charles harshly interrupting her. Queen Mashiro frowned at the last sentence.

"King Charles, I think we should trust the Principal, I mean the whole being of Garderobe, because at those entire terrible crisis they were the ones who finally saved the world" said King of Annan Nguyen Bao with a calm smile.

"That's the best reason that we should not limit their powers!" shouted King Charles as he rose from his seat.

* * *

"Ah!" Natsuki sat on her chair with a load sigh "This really drains me out".

"It can't be helped for now" said a brunette woman while pouring some tea in two cups.

"Thanks, Shizuru" Natsuki took the cup from Shizuru's hand.

"Really, what's wrong with that man?! He must has forgotten that it was him that signed a deal with Nagi back then" said Natsuki with an annoyed pout.

"Don't let it bother you that much. Besides it is not like that all of what he said was wrong" said Shizuru with a calm smile.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki seemed concerned by what the other said.

"Well, Artai currently has no leader and many of its people feel uneasy about Nagi being kept at a prison of Aries. Although most of Cardair has accepted the new king, but some noble families do not appreciate King Kazuya. And there are many Schwartz Slave masters who still haven't disabled their stones. I think we can't except from them to abandon their main power in this situation"

Natsuki held the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger "how are these going to be solved?" she faced Shizuru "on the other hand, did you talk with her?"

"Yeah, she agreed to do it. But do you really think this is OK? I don't think she really want to remain an Otome in her heart" Shizuru seemed a bit sad.

"I don't have a choice for now" Natsuki got up from her chair and walked toward the window before sighting through it "For now nobody is going to lose their power, so we must keep up Garderobe's power" she turned to Shizuru smiling "I lost the bet. We can't make Otomes disappear for the time being".

Shizuru smiled "If you say so then let's do it, Principal"

The door was knocked in a gentle way and Natsuki turned to face it "Yes? … Miss Maria" said Natsuki as the later entered the room.

"Principal, I have been aware of your decision about Nina Wáng. But you must know better of everybody that it's completely against the laws. Making contract must be done with decision of Garderobe Council" She faced down closing her eyes "I think her contract must be undone"

"I understand your concerns Miss Maria, but this is a critical time for Garderobe, I mean for the world. For now no one is likely to give up their power, therefore we must use every chance that we get. Nina Wáng's ability as an Otome has been proved, and I'm sure that there is no one better than her that can handle such a powerful GEM. After all we managed to defeat Yuna thanks to her cooperating with Meister Arika" said Natsuki with a serious tone.

"But the Council definitely will not accept that"

"I know. Therefore we must keep her contract secret. However we have to discuss it with other Pillars as well"

Miss Maria thought for a bit before saying "I understand. Then I shall arrange The Meeting of Five Pillars"

"Thank you, Miss Maria"

Miss Maria bowed a little before exiting the room. Natsuki turned again to the window, sighting the horizon.

* * *

"We will now begin The Meeting of Five Pillars" Second of Five Pillars Principal Natsuki Kruger almost shouted.

"Alright calm down, we can all hear you" said the Forth of Five Pillars Meister Juliet Nao Zhang with a low voice and a bored face. But angry face of Principal and a soft giggle from Third of Five Pillars Meister Shizuru Viola proved that they both could hear her.

"Today's meeting topic of discussion is about the unofficial contract between Queen Mashiro Blan de Windbloom and Nina Wáng. Miss Maria, Please" said Natsuki trying to act as formal as she could.

Miss Maria opened he door and Queen Mashiro alongside her Meister Otome Arika Yumemiya and Nina Wáng entered the room.

"Please sit down your Majesty" said Natsuki before Mashiro sat on a chair in front of her and between First of Five Pillars Meister Sarah Gallagher and Fifth of Five Pillars Meister Maya Bryce. Arika and Nina stood behind her on different sides of her.

"Let's get straightly to the point. According to the current global situation, I suggest that the unofficial contract that Queen Mashiro and Nina Wáng held to remain valid, of course based on their agreement"

"What the …?! -Coughs- I mean what is this about? I thought this meeting is for canceling their contract" said Nao with an annoyed voice before she looked Nina.

Natsuki frowned a bit as she made a mental note for another punishment trip for Nao! "Meister Nao, I have already said that it is about the global situation".

"But you can't make her! She doesn't want to become an Otome" Nao almost shouted.

"Nobody is making her Meister Nao. She has chosen this herself" said Natsuki, anger could be felt from her words.

Nao faced Nina before saying "Hey Nina, do you really want to be an Otome?"

Nina faced down before she could mumble a weak answer "Well, yes"

Nao was becoming angry "Are you stupid or what? Do you think this world is in lack of Otome or something?"

"Please calm down Meister Nao. We are in the middle of an official meeting" said Meister Sarah with a serious tone which was answered by an angry pout. Then she faced the Principal "But Principal you know it is against the laws. It is to be decided along with other countries in Garderobe Council"

"I know but as I said global condition specially that of Artai, I suggest we must not lose this chance for increasing power of Garderobe -coughs- I mean Windbloom".

Mashiro smiled before saying "I plead agreement from you. I think it is for sake of both my country and Garderobe"

The room went in silence which then got slightly broken by soft whisper of Arika "Do you really want to remain an Otome Nina?" which caused a frown from her master.

"What do you say?" Natsuki broke the silence.

Sarah nodded in a thoughtful way "I think it is fine. But his has to be kept secret from other countries. Even the people in Fuka Castle mustn't know about this. Do you understand your Majesty?"

"Of course" stated Mashiro in a serious tone.

"So, I think it's decided then" said Natsuki which was followed by two nods from Shizuru and Maya.

"I refuse" stated Nao with a loud voice.

"Can we know the reason of your refuse Meister Nao?" said Natsuki who internally was about to burst from anger.

"What if she regrets it later" Nao blurted out.

"-clenches her teeth- As I said, she is not forced to do so. Besides whenever she wants to eh … start a new life -Nina blushed as Arika looked at her a bit confused- , she can ask us to nullify her contract"

"It's decided then" said Natsuki.

Miss Maria closed her eyes before facing Nina "You should know it for sure Nina Wáng, as an Otome you must follow the rules; do you understand?"

"Of course, Miss Maria" said Nina with a serious tone as she held her head up. Nao frowned at the sight.

"But there is an important issue, Principal" said Sarah suddenly which caused attention of everyone in the room.

"What is it Meister Sarah?"

"If Meister Nina continues to live in Artai, there will be no point in holding the contract. So I suggest that she be moved to Windbloom near the Fuka Castle" answered Sarah. Nina, Arika and Nao's eyes got a bit wide.

Natsuki closed her eyes and coughed trying not to be embarrassed "Of course Meister Sarah, I was just about to say it". "So Meister Nina, what do you say about this?"

Nina looked at the ground for a moment hesitating, and then she finally held her head up "I will do it". She said with dignity. Nao's expression at the moment could be read as pitiful.

"And another thing Meister Nina, now that you have a contract with Queen Mashiro, you share your life with her, and of course With Meister Arika as well -everybody looked to Arika and Nina as if they haven't noticed that and those two looked at each other surprised-. In other words you are bound with the destiny of a country, so take good care of yourself" said Sarah with a kind smile.

"Yes" was the firm and loud answer of Nina.

After the meeting Mashiro, Arika and Nina walked out of the room together.

* * *

"Hey Nina!" Nao called.

"What?" Nina turned her back.

"Can I have a moment with you?" said Nao as Mashiro and Arika faced her as well.

"Y-yes, of course Nao-senpai"

"We will wait here for you Nina" said Mashiro.

"Alright"

Nao took Nina to a corner before saying "For crying out loud, what are you thinking of remaining an Otome? Didn't you want to live with Sergay?"

"This is" Nina blushed a little. "I just want to be able to protect my friends and to make up for the mistakes that I have made" she said with a sad voice.

Nao looked at her for a moment before saying "I guess there is no point in arguing with you; you are as stupid as usual". Nina managed to make a sad smile in response.

Nao smiled after a moment of silence "In that case whenever you want to give up your Otome powers, just feel free to do it -Nina turned a shade of red-; I will take care of that stupid Principal and that Miss Maria for you"

"No, you don't have to …" was Nina's shy answer.

"Don't worry about it. I have to go now" Nao slowly started to walk away "just mark my words"

Nina smiled as she watched her onee-sama go and then she rejoined Mashiro and Arika.

"But it's really great, isn't it? Now lives of three of us are shared!" shouted Arika with an extremely happy face.

"Shh! What do you think you are doing? My contract with Nina is secret you know" said Mashiro with a slightly angry tone "Besides I always have told you to keep your voice low when we are out together. Just grow up a little!" She continued pouting.

"Alright, I'm sorry OK?" said Arika feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You have never changed at all!" stated Nina with a soft giggle.

***

* * *

Nina smiled as she took a postal card from her pocket with "Happy Birthday" written on it.

* * *

"Good Morning! It's a beautiful day! Mashiro-chan, wake up! Wake up!" was a playful voice that could be heard 7am of September 7th at Fuka Castle.

"Just a minute Arika …"

"You can't Mashiro-chan, you have to wake up now!" said Arika as she started shaking Mashiro.

Mashiro got up as Arika handed her changes of clothes to her. "Where is Aoi?""

"She is busy preparing for the ceremony"

"Hm, What ceremony?"

"You don't know?! This is really a big surprise!" said Arika amused.

"Oh come on, what is the big surprise?" said Mashiro who sounded bored.

"Today is your birthday!"

Mashiro's eyes widened from surprise. It was really a surprise to her for not remembering her birthday.

"Happy birthday, Mashiro-chan!" said Arika as she took a small box from a cashier and handed it toward her smiling.

"T-thank you" said Mashiro as she took the box from her hands.

"Open it!"

Mashiro's eyes went wide and she smiled after opening the box. It was beautiful blue silk handkerchief with "Mashiro" embroidered on it.

"Thank you" She said as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "This is so beautiful; Ah!" her face suddenly looked sad.

"What is it?" asked Arika as she blinked.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about it and … I'm sorry" said Mashiro who couldn't look in the Arika's face.

"A … It's alright! You forgot about it after all! It's not your fault" despite looking happy, Mashiro could tell she is depressed a bit.

"Hey, Mashiro-chan" said Arika after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"I have invited Nina-chan too. But I don't know she'll bring Sergay or not. You know he has lost his memory. It must be hard for Nina-chan" said Arika with a sad face.

"Arika …" said Mashiro with a worrisome face.

Mashiro smiled as something hit her mind "Just think about the good part of it. He has lost his memory and he can only remember his peaceful days ... living with Nina -blushed a little-. So I'm sure he has a pretty good life now"

That words clearly affected Arika "You're right … Yes, You're right!" she was cheered up. "Thank you Mashiro-chan!" shouted Arika as she jumped on her causing her to fall on the bed.

"Hey, Arika what are you doing?!" shouted Mashiro while struggling to get out of Arika's hug.

* * *

Nina put down her glass after finishing her launch with Sergay. "I have to go out for a business now. Can you take care of the home?" she said as she got up.

"Of Course, but you said you are off today"

"It's not a big deal. I'll soon be back" answered Nina hastily.

"I guess I can't help it. You are one mysterious person as always" said Sergay with a humorous tone.

Nina smiled "Then I'll be off".

Sergay smiled as he watched Nina leaving home.

* * *

"And as I told you before, you can't address her majesty as … as you always say … I mean you can't address her as 'Mashiro-chan' in front of the guests" was a advice of a fat man with short brown hair and the royal hat of Windbloom's royalties.

"Yes, Sakumizu-san!" answered Arika with a big smile on her face.

"It's really interesting …" said Mashiro smiling as she approached them alongside Aoi with her formal cloth on. "She listens better to you than to me".

"Your majesty" said Sakumizu as he bowed a little.

"Wow, Mashiro-chan you are gorgeous!" shouted Arika with a happy face.

"It's just normal" said Mashiro frowning with a light blush on her cheeks that made Aoi giggle.

"But it's great, isn't it?! That President and Otome of Aries are our guests!" the later suddenly blurted out which caused surprised looks from everybody "A-I mean that Aries and Zipang are our guests, that is …" she hastily corrected herself. Of course her main cause of happiness was that she had heard that Otome Delta Force was accompanying President of Aries.

* * *

"Irina, Can you give me that tube over there" said Youko as she was busy looking up some data on her computer.

"Yes, here you are, Youko-sensei"

"Ne Chief! You have an okyakusan" said Gal standing at the door with her usual mixed language (I have reversed the order of languages that she talks!).

"A guest?" said Youko a bit surprised before Nina appeared at the door.

"Nina-san?"

* * *

"Well, I'm not sure if it would do good or bad. Although he has lost his memory, some things or people may still be familiar to him. If he see them and then would not be able to remember them, it can cause him to suffer" said Youko with a concerned tone.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Um, has he talked about any dream about something that look familiar for him?"

"No, never"

"Then maybe you shouldn't worry this much. Take him to the party and if anything happened just call for me, OK?" said Youko as she made a kind smile.

"Thank you Youko-sensei. You too, Irina" said Nina with a warm smile.

"Well, I haven't done anything really" said Irina as she rubbed back of her head sheepishly.

"Ganbatte!" said Gal with a thumb up.

* * *

Mashiro, Arika, Sakumizu, Aoi and other royalties of Windbloom was waiting at the Sandport as Zipang's ship arrived. Arika smiled wide as she saw the beautiful picture of the ship in the golden rays of the sun which was setting in the west.

* * *

**Ending! ("Do your Best" or anything else!)**

* * *

**[Arika] It's so great! Now we share our lives!**

**[Nina] I'm not really happy about that.**

**[Erstin] Aren't you two forgetting someone?**

**[Arika & Nina] Huh?!**

**[Erstin] Happy birthday, you two!**

* * *

So, how was it? Please review and if you think anybody is out of character or something like that, let me know. And I would be truly grateful if you notify me of any possible grammatical mistake. Thank you all!


	2. Dance of the Maidens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime and Mai-Otome Characters (I own this bowl of Mai's ramen for now!)**

**Hi, everybody. Sorry for updating so late! I'd like to thank all of you who follow my story and specially Zordfalco who wrote a review for the first chapter.**

**This time you'll see some strange dancing couples and more fun! Also some mistakes from previous chapter is fixed.**

**Another thing, Chie's birthday is coming (December 6) and I thought it would be great if anyone write a fanfic about her in that day. For my part, I'm thinking of writing a special**

**for this story which will be about Chie and Aoi (you can see signs of this at the end of this chapter!) but I don't think that I can prepare it until ****December 6**. You can find out about the

**birthday of other characters in my profile (based on reliable sources!).**

**Alright, now please start reading (and don't forget to review!) about "Dance of the Maidens" = "Otometachi no Mai"!**

* * *

The Castle of Fuka was experiencing a truly busy night. Guests from Aries and Zipang had been arrived and the royalties from these two country were present at the ceremony that was held for the birthday anniversary of Queen of Windbloom.

Mashiro was sitting at the head of the table which president of Aries Yukino Chrysant and young prince of Zipang Tokiha Takumi no Kami Tadayori were sitting too. Arika was fidgeting at Mashiro's side and apparently she was awaiting for arriving someone. Haruka Armitage, Meister Otome of Yukino was standing besides her qualifying the ceremony and it didn't seem that she is pleased at all! And Takumi's servant, Akira was trying so hard not to let her hate of Windbloom's Queen take over her!

* * *

Opening! (Dream Wing, Crystal Energy or anything else!)

**Dance of the maidens**

"Nina-chan!" was almost shouted by Arika as she spotted two familiar face among the guests. It caused a death glare from Sakomizu that made her remember her position "Um, that is ... your highness! Your permission to ... to ..."

"-sigh- You are dismissed" said Mashiro in order to release her Otome from the burden of formalities! Meanwhile she secretly watched the reactions of Takumi, making sure that she has preserved her dignity.

"Thank you very much!" said Arika gratefully bowing then she left.

"Honestly!" said Mashiro with a low voice watching her friend that seemed never was going to become a real Otome!

"Nina-chan!" was shouted by Arika running among the startled guests.

"Arika!" said Nina a bit surprised as she saw Arika running toward her.

"So this is your friend" said Sergay with a warm smile "an Otome?!" his eyes widened. "Lena" was the first word that hit his mind at the moment.

Nina couldn't describe the expression on Arika's face. Was it surprise, sadness, happiness or ...? whatever it was, it made her worry.

"Ah, yeah. This is my friend Arika and that's my ..." she paused to find the right word.

"I'm Sergay. Nice to meet you!" He interrupted Nina as he turned to face Arika.

Arika bowed before him staring at his face with the same expression as before on her face.

"Hey, Arika! Nina!" was a happy sexy voice that called them.

"Nao-senpai" they both said.

"Huh?" Sergay was a bit surprised by the redhead's behavior.

"You're …" said Sergay as he quickly got interrupted by Nao "I'm Nao! Nice to meet you! Please excuse us for a moment …" as she took Arika's arm and took her to a side.

"Nice to mee..." Sergay cut his sentence as he saw them walk away and made a "whatever" expression.

"So" Sergay faced Nina "I thought you said that your friend lives in Artai. And to think that she is Queen Mashiro's Otome, I'm really surprised!" he said smiling.

She looked down sadly "I'm sorry. I just wanted to … " she said before getting interrupted by Sergay "It's alright. I'm sure you just wanted to surprise me".

Nina smiled gratefully as a response.

* * *

"…she will be really happy" Nao quietly finished her words to Arika.

"Nina-chan will be?" said Arika still looking at Nina and Sergay.

"Yeah. I'm sure of it" Nao answered with a smile (smirk?) on her face. "Now, let's go!" she said taking Arika's arm before pulling her to Nina's side.

"Nina-chan! Um, do I have the honor?!" said Arika as she bowed taking a standard pose of a invitation to dance! Sergay's eyes went wide, Nao's smirk widened too, and Nina just couldn't be more surprised than this!

"Huh?! Wh-What's this all of a sudden?" said Nina with her jaw dropped.

"Let's dance!" shouted Arika with her common happy tone.

"Arika... you..." Nina said as she looked suspiciously at her senpai.

"That's not a very polite way to treat an invitation you know, Nina" said Sergay who was really enjoying the situation.

"That's right, you should be polite in ceremonies like this" said Nao teasing.

"Now, Nina-chan!" Arika said as she grabbed Nina's hand.

"Aaaa, alright!" the latter said as the two joined the already dancing couples.

"This looks interesting" said Sergay watching the two friends dancing gently together.

"Yeah" said Nao watching Arika and Nina as well.

Sergay faced Nao "You see, we haven't known each other well yet" said Sergay with a special tone.

"You haven't changed at all" said Nao staring and smiling at him.

"Hm?" Sergay's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing!" she said with a big smile.

"Never mind. My name is Sergay. And you're … Nao, right?"

"That's right" replied Nao with a sexy tone. "Now, Please Excuse me" she said before walking away.

"Hey..." he silenced himself watching her going and then sighed in disappointment.

* * *

Natsuki was busy watching (not too happily!) Shizuru dancing with a cute Coral Otome that a voice captured her attention "Oh my, seems like someone's being jealous!".

She turned her head to see Nao standing beside her with a mischievous grin. "Shut up. It's not like I'm being jeal..." she cut her sentence when she saw Shizuru dipping the Coral.

"So?" Nao said with her grin widened.

"That's ..." she managed to get a grip on herself "What about you? You don't seem to have too much fun since you have become one of Five Columns!" she returned the tease grinning devilish.

That made Nao frown. Then she started searching the saloon with her eye as an idea reached her mind and made her smirk widely.

* * *

Arika and Nina was dancing with each other as Nina broke the silence "so how have you been lately?".

"Fine! Miss Maria said that if I study hard she will let me graduate soon. And I'm getting used to being a Meister!"

"Really you …!" said Nina smiling. She paused for a moment before saying "Oh I see, now you have become much more gentle and Aaaa!" which got interrupted when Arika's leg made her trip and fall.

But Arika managed to take hold of her back with her left hand which caused her to bend. Two girls blushed as their faces had only a few inches distance.

The scene made Mashiro spit her tea which was seen by the other sitting at the same table and made her feel embarrassed.

Arika and Nina resumed their dance silently feeling a bit weird.

"Those two have become really good friends" said Yukino with a cheerful voice. Takumi was smiling at the scene too.

"Ye- Yeah!" Mashiro answered shocked by what she saw still blushing.

Nina broke the silence again "It's better not to compliment you, you know" she said not directly looking at Arika and still blushing.

"Sorry" Arika said sadly.

"Forget it! Where we were?" Nina said smiling again.

"Umm ... That's right! I am becoming a real Meister!" said Arika, her cheerful mood returned as fast as always.

"I can't be so sure of that!" Nina teased her.

"Ha? That's so unfair" said Arika pouting.

Nina giggled "I was joking!"

"So Nina, how has you been?" asked Arika cheerfully.

"That's … sort of ..." answered Nina suddenly looking sad.

"Nina-chan … has something …?" said Arika concerned about her friend.

"No, nothing new has happened. But …" Nina answered.

"Sergay?" Arika tried to complete Nina's sentence.

Nina was a bit startle by Arika's sentence for a moment before she answered "Yeah. He wants to know about his past. And though he tries so much to look cheerful, I know that he is actually quite sad. And I just don't know what to do … about him … and about myself too ... I'm kinda scared" she said even sadder than before.

"Nina-chan ..." said Arika sadly and they stopped dancing.

"Youko-sensei said that for now she can't tell what he exactly does remember and ..." said Nina as tears filled her eyes and she faced down.

Arika remained silence for a minute watching her friend before remembering something that lit her mind "But I'm sure he loves you" she said smiling kindly.

"Huh?" Nina looked up surprised.

"It must be certainly hard for him not to remember the past, but he does remember living happily with Nina-chan whom he loves in these two years and I'm sure he is happy about it" Arika said smiling and blushing lightly, not looking straightly in her friend's face.

"Arika ..." she said still surprised before she smiled "Thank you Arika" she cleaned her tears with her hands "I'm happy that you are my friend" she said as she took Arika's hands.

"Hm!" Arika nodded before they started dancing again.

"They're quite strange" mumbled Mashiro with her eyes fixed on the dancing couple.

* * *

"Mai, Hurry up! I want to eat cake!" was the happy shout heard by the always-hungry cat goddess!

"Alright! Just calm down Mikoto! everyone is looking at us!" Mai said with a low voice that didn't have an effect on Mikoto's happy face. "Maybe I shouldn't bring her here" she murmured to herself as she looked at Mikoto who had attached herself to Mai's chest!

"Oh, that's that Ramen shop girl; and she has that cat-kid with her as well" Haruka said causing everyone at the table to look at the direction that she was looking. Despite Takumi's happiness for the arrival of her sister and Yukino's calm and happy face, Mashiro felt her blood freezing after seeing that 'cat-kid' with her own eyes!

* * *

Youko, Irina and Gal were silently watching the ceremony from TV as Gal's shouted "Minna look!".

Irina and Youko noticed the place that She pointed and were surprised by what they saw.

"What? Nao-san?" said Youko surprised.

* * *

"Aahh! ... Hey Arika!" Nina almost yelled after being pocked by Arika.

"Nina-chan is just getting more and more cute!" Arika said playfully.

"Stop it! It's embarrassing" Nina said quietly as she blushed.

"Geez, don't say things like that now, Nina-chan!" said Arika before taking Nina's back by her left hand in bridal pose and spinning, raising up Nina from the ground.

That took attention of everybody around them and made Chie grin "Hmm, not bad!" who was standing beside Aoi.

"Oh my, Arika-san surely knows how to does her things!" said Shizuru quite amused. "Yeah ..." Natsuki responded a bit surprised.

Arika made a dip move -this time intentionally- that made the other girl protest "Arika, you should stop it now ..." she cut her sentence as she noticed Arika's confused look.

"What is it?" asked Nina still being held by Arika in dipping position.

"Sergay ..." said Arika quietly.

"Hm?" Nina was surprised.

"Nao-senpai ..." Arika continued.

"Huh?!" Nina became more surprised. She stood upright and looked back and got frozen by what she saw!

* * *

"Damn that girl! what is she thinking?" Natsuki said angrily watching Sergay and Nao dancing together as Shizuru was standing beside her giggling.

"Nao-senpai ..." said Nina softly staring at the couple while Arika watched her reactions.

* * *

"... So your plan of life has failed?" said Sergay dancing gently with Nao.

"Yeah, however I keep searching and find more ways for getting rich" Nao replied grinning.

"And that would be?" said Sergay grinning too.

"It's a secret" Nao replied with her special sexy tone.

"How am I going to find out?" said Sergay softly smiling as he pulled Nao closer to himself.

That surprised Arika, Nina, and even Nao herself and made their eyes wide.

"So, how does the things going with Nina?" said Nao trying to change the atmosphere.

"She is as cold as usual. It seems that she still needs time to grow up!" Sergay chuckled after saying that.

Nao smiled as the response.

"May I have a question?" said Sergay as his voice suddenly became serious.

"What?" Nao said surprised.

"How do you know Nina?"

Nao was caught off-guard. "Well ... we were going the same school when we were children" was what she managed to reply smiling.

"I see" responded Sergay narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Aoi was busy watching the ceremony along with Chie, when a worried voice captured her attention "Um, Aoi-san, right?!" Aoi turned her back to identify the voice's owner.

"Mai-san!" she said quite delighted.

"Meister Mai" said Chie bowing politely.

"Um, could you give her a cake or something. She is quite hungry and won't be satisfied until she gets her cake" said Mai a little embarrassed.

Aoi and Chie both looked at the drooling cat-goddess who was staring straightly at Aoi's face murmuring something that could be heard as "cake"!

"A-Alright" Aoi said looking back at Mikoto feeling weird.

"Thank you, Aoi-san" said Mai as she saw the maid walking away. Chie watched Mikoto who was still staring at Aoi with the same expression as before.

"Really! -sigh- But I can't help it" Chie said as she changed her look to Aoi smiling.

* * *

"Well, thank you! I have really had fun!" said Sergay after his dance with Nao ended.

"You're welcome" she responded with a big smile "Besides, I had my own fun too" she said with a low voice having a devilish smirk as she looked at Natsuki.

"Later then" Sergay said before walking away from the redhead.

"Bye!" Nao said with a sexy voice that made Sergay smile.

* * *

Nina was sadly looking down, as Arika was holding her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"What is it, Nina? You don't look so well!" their senpai's teasing voice caught their attention.

"Nao-senpai" Nina said rising her head "really nothing ..." she continued in a low voice looking down again.

"If it's about that dance, you don't have to worry about it since I'm one of Five Columns. Besides, I've got no interest in that poor boring bonehead!"

Nina managed to make a little smile while Arika had her full attention on her a bit annoyed by Nao's behavior.

"But be careful; someone might snatch him right of your hands while you're busy trying to save the world!" Nao added that made Nina gasp in shock as she looked to her senpai's face.

"Just think about it. If I were you, I would have quickly gotten rid of that stupid right to become an Otome!" She said before leaving Arika and Nina alone.

"Nina-chan..." said Arika looking sadly at Nina.

"It's alright!" said Nina as she looked back suddenly to face Arika smiling "I did what I did because I wanted to. I was aware of its consequences" tears filled her eyes at the last part involuntarily. "It's alright..." she said wiping out her own tears.

"Hm" Arika nodded before hugging the other girl tightly.

"So you're here!" Arika let go of Nina as she heard Sergay's call "So you two aren't finished yet ... Nina, what's wrong?" He said as he saw Nina's face.

"It's nothing! I just ... we haven't seen each other for a while you know; that's why I have become a little sentimental!" she managed to make a response trying to smile.

"I see" said Sergay surprised "It's nice to have such good friend, isn't it?" he added facing Arika.

"Yup!" Arika nodded smiling. "Oh no! I have to be on Mashiro-chan's side! The guests are going to go to their resort! Just don't go anywhere, OK? I'll be right back" she said hurriedly.

"But isn't the ceremony over?" said Sergay.

"Um, I just wanted to hold a private party right after the ceremony!" Arika replied fast.

"Private party? Then it will be girls party right? I guess there is no place for me!" Sergay said smiling.

"Um, this is ..." Arika was looking for an answer which got interrupted by Sergay "Alright! I'll be leaving now" Nina gasped "Nina, I'll come to pick you up at morning" Sergay added facing Nina smiling.

"But this is ..." said Nina worriedly before Sergay put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's alright. I know the way home" he said before kissing Nina on forehead lightly which made her and Arika blush.

"Well, Bye!" he said before leaving. Arika bowed suddenly as if she remembered something!

"Don't worry Nina, He'll be alright" Arika said smiling.

"Yeah" Nina replied smiling back "What? the guests are leaving?".

"Oh no!" said Arika before rushing off that made Nina giggle.

"That's enough Mikoto ... Come on, stop it already..." Nina's attention got to the direction that she heard Mai's voice.

"Things haven't changed much, have they?" she talked to herself looking at Mikoto who was devouring a big cake at the moment and Mai that was standing by her side trying to stop her!

* * *

"Where have you been?!" said Mashiro angrily under her breath.

"Sorry, Mashiro-chan" she said under her breath too before facing Takumi "I will guide you to your resort now" she said politely.

"Thank you very much" he said before walking together with Akira and Arika.

"Then let me guide you to your resort as well, President Chrysant" said Aoi as politely as expected from a maid.

"Thank you very much!" Yukino replied smiling.

"That's very nice of you" Chie said to Aoi with a hidden special tone that made Haruka to look at her suspiciously.

* * *

Five girls in Mashiro's sleeping room, looked at the door after hearing someone knocking.

"I'll go open it!" said Arika as she jumped from her place and rushed toward the door opening it.

"Aoi-san!" she said happily.

"Hi, Arika-san. Um, your cake is ready, so..."

"Thank you very much!" Arika said before jumping back to her place and join the other four girls whom all seemed to be so happy about the cake!

Their eyes all went ... round as they saw a cake its top designed like a circle diagram with three equal parts each had "17" written on it!

"What a stupid decoration!" Nao said grinning.

"Eh?!!!" Arika sounded disappointed and protesting.

"Who has done this?!" said Mashiro looking at Aoi who made an eye move toward Arika smiling.

"You have done this?!" Mashiro said looking at completely disappointed Arika.

"Hm" Arika nodded sadly.

"Come on you guys" Nina broke the silence "That's not bad at all!" she added smiling.

"This is actually very smart!" Irina said with a great seriousness in her voice staring at the cake. She smiled and looked up "Actually, Arika-chan, Nina-chan, and Queen Mashiro, three of them are 17 now so it's a suitable design" She said which got an eyebrow raised from Mashiro.

"Really?!" Arika shouted leaning toward Irina.

Irina nodded at Arika smiling "Anyway, let's start the celebration! Firstly, start eating the cake!" she said that made anyone prepare themselves for attacking the cake before Aoi's voice stopped them all.

"Um" everybody looked at her "If you have no work with me, I will take my leave now" she said in a low hesitant voice.

Mashiro studied her for a moment "Just try not to do anything to bring shame upon me or my country, alright?!" she said with a determined tone and her eyes closed.

"Y-Yes!" Aoi said bowing and blushing lightly.

Arika and Nina looked at each other confused while Irina smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Knowing the opponent, I predict an awful defeat!" Nao said grinning wide.

That caused Aoi to blush even more which didn't go unnoticed by Mashiro. "W-Well, Excuse me!" Aoi said bowing quickly before she left.

Five girls in the room remained silence for a moment before they all started laughing.

"Geez, Mashiro-chan you should really let Aoi-san to be with her friends sometimes!" said Arika teasing.

"It's not like I don't let her to ..." said Mashiro pouting and blushing a bit before she got interrupted by Arika "It looks delicious!" she said happily looking at the cake.

"You haven't changed at all! All you care about is food!" Nina said with advising tone that made anyone except Arika laugh "You're so mean, Nina-chan" she said pouting.

* * *

"See you later guys" Nao said while getting out of the room together with Irina "Goodbye Arika-chan; Nina-chan!" the latter said.

"Goodbye Nao-senpai; Irina-chan!" Arika shouted "Goodbye" Nina said smiling as Irina shut the door.

"I guess it's time for sleep, right?" Mashiro with a sleepy tone.

"Ah, sorry! Let's go Nina-chan!" said Arika while getting up and taking Nina's hand.

"Where?" she asked surprised.

"To my room!"

Mashiro watched as the two girls went out of the room then she yawned.

* * *

"Go on and use my pajama. I'll sleep here. You go sleep on the bed" said Arika while pulling some sheets from the wardrobe.

"I can't! This is your bed!" Arika made a thoughtful expression after Nina's response.

"Well then … let's sleep together this night, OK?" she said playfully.

"What?!" said Nina completely surprised.

"Now, don't hesitate!" Arika said pulling the other girl to the bed causing the two of them to collapse into the bed in each other arms. They blushed slightly before Nina moved herself a bit to increase the space between them.

"A-Alright!" she said looking away from Arika that made the latter giggle.

"What is it?" Nina asked a bit annoyed.

"Nothing!" Arika said as she turned to face the ceiling smiling "It just brought back some memories".

"Memories, huh?" Nina said, she also turned her face to the ceiling as she remembered something about a certain blond girl.

_"My treasure!" the blond said._

_"Huh?" Nina asked confused._

_"I'll make it my treasure! It's the proof that we're here together right now. I'll never forget about it. Never." the blond replied before smiling that made Nina blush "Y-Yeah!" she said._

"Ers …" Nina muttered.

"Eh?" said Arika looking at the other girl.

"Nothing. Go to sleep" Nina said smiling as Arika as she closed her eyes smiling too.

Nina looked at her friend's innocent face.

_Arika; you are my best friend, so I swear I will protect you. Something that I couldn't do in the past._

She turned to face up again.

_That's the best way isn't it? Isn't it Ers?_

She closed her eyes as well some moment later.

* * *

**Ending! ("Do your Best" or anything else!)**

* * *

**[Arika] Aoi-san, where did you want to go outside of the castle?**

**[Aoi] This is …**

**[Chie] A date, that is!**

**[Arika] Chie-senpai?!**

**[Tomoe] Oh my, aren't you as blunt as usual, Chie-oneesama?**

**[Arika] Tomoe-san?!**

**[Tomoe] Hi, Arika-san! It's been a while! I see that now you are …**

**[Aoi (Tomoe talks with Arika in background)] It's failed again as I thought!**

* * *

So, how was this one? I'd be glad to read your opinion about that, so please review! I'm looking forward to them! Hm!


End file.
